


Чем заняться от безделья

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Однажды Клэй застал свою команду в очень странной ситуацииподразумевается односторонний Рок/Дженсен





	

— Рок, что, по-твоему, тут происходит?  
— Мы играем, — развел руками Уилл, словно Клэй и сам этого не видел.  
Едва войдя в комнату, он остановился на пороге, не ожидав увидеть свою команду в полураздетом виде. Гнусные мысли Клэй постарался отбросить, остановившись на самом очевидном варианте.  
— А ты уверен, что все знают правила?  
— Брось, командир, — разочарованно протянул Рок, — это простейшее «очко», сложно не понять.  
— Сдается мне, правила ты не на английском объяснял, — рассмеялся Клэй.  
— Ты придираешься, босс! – обиделся Рок и скинул карты, которые готовился раздать. Сидевшие вокруг него Кугар, прикрывавший шляпой самое дорогое, Пуч в носках и трусах и Дженсен, натянувший розовую футболку «Петуний» почти до колен, вздохнули с облегчением – помощь прибыла.  
— Это Рок придумал, — тут же сдал его Дженсен. – Нам просто было скучно.  
— Тьфу, сосунок, тут же побежал жаловаться мамочке, — скривился Рок. – Когда ты уже будешь сам за себя отвечать?  
— Я не думал, что проиграю. Простейшие расчеты давали мне хорошие шансы!  
— Но ты все равно проиграл. Иди пришей на свое платьице бантики, ты ведешь себя, как девчонка, — Рок взъелся на Дженсена, а тот, потупившись, натянул футболку еще ниже, заставив ткань опасно затрещать.  
— Почему вы играете на раздевание?  
— На деньги ты играть запретил, — напомнил Рок. – Перебиваюсь чем могу.  
— Но самое дорогое выиграть тебе еще не удалось?  
Кугар поправил шляпу, прикрывавшую его пах, словно снимал ее перед догадливостью командира. Клэй же от души рассмеялся. Казалось, что инцидент был исчерпан, и вся его безбашенная команда расслабилась.  
— Отдай нам одежду, — попросил Пуч, а остальные, расхрабрившись, поддержали его просьбу.  
— Это мой выигрыш, эй! Все останется у меня.  
— Отдай одежду, извращенец, — Клэю все меньше удавалось сохранять серьезный вид посреди этих клоунов. Он казался самому себе директором цирка, и эта роль ему не нравилась. Недовольный его решением Рок сгреб ногой кучу вещей, лежавших возле него, поднялся и отряхнул штаны.  
— Маменькины сынки, — бросил он напоследок, но остальные парни его не слушали, быстро натягивая на голые прелести чудом вернувшуюся к ним одежду. Клэй, пряча в бороду улыбку, вышел вслед за Роком и догнал его в коридоре.  
— Слушай, какого черта ты творишь? Это все мало похоже на тимбилдинг.  
— Скучно здесь, — признался Рок. – Сам же запретил выходить.  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ваши морды срисовали камеры, ты и сам это знаешь. Первый осмотр я проведу сам. Поэтому и попросил посидеть здесь тихо.  
— Мы и не шумели, — усмехнулся Рок, но тут же изменился в лице, едва посмотрев Клэю за плечо. Взгляд его стал неожиданного серьезным и злым. Клэй, обернувшись, увидел, как из общей комнаты выходит, застегивая ширинку, уже полностью одетый Дженсен.  
— Но хотели бы? – тяжелым шепотом спросил Клэй напряженного Рока. Тщательно выстроенная стена между тем, что он хотел видеть, и тем, что происходило на самом деле в его команде, наконец рухнула. – Держи себя в руках, придурок, не гадь там, где живешь, и не спи с тем, с кем работаешь. Тебя жизнь ничему не научила?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — в тон ему ответил Рок. – Нянчись со своим детским садом и отвали от меня.  
Клэй смотрел ему вслед, гася вспыхнувший в душе гнев. Рок переставал отвечать за свои поступки, поддаваясь желаниям, а в их работе это было первой причиной провала.  
Еще одна головная боль, словно ему было мало ее в этой забытой богом стране.


End file.
